There is known a control apparatus for a drive-force transmitting apparatus that is to be provided in a vehicle having a drive force source and drive wheels, wherein the drive-force transmitting apparatus includes: an input rotary member to which a drive force is to be transmitted from the drive force source; an output rotary member from which the drive force is to be outputted to the drive wheels; a gear mechanism configured to provide at least one gear ratio; and a continuously-variable transmission mechanism including a primary pulley, a secondary pulley, and a transfer element that is looped over the primary and secondary pulleys, wherein the drive-force transmitting apparatus defines a plurality of drive-force transmitting paths that are provided in parallel with each other between the input rotary member and the output rotary member, wherein the plurality of drive-force transmitting paths include a first drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the gear mechanism when the first drive-force transmitting path is established by engagement of a first engagement device provided in the first drive-force transmitting path, and wherein the plurality of drive-force transmitting paths include a second drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the continuously-variable transmission mechanism when the second drive-force transmitting path is established by engagement of a second engagement device that is disposed between the continuously-variable transmission mechanism and the drive wheels in the second drive-force transmitting path. JP-2016-23716A discloses such an control apparatus for a drive-force transmitting apparatus that is to be provided in a vehicle, wherein the drive-force transmitting apparatus defines first and second drive-force transmitting paths, and includes a gear mechanism and a continuously-variable transmission mechanism that are provided in parallel with each other. This Japanese Patent Application Publication teaches that, during running of the vehicle in a state in which the second drive-force transmitting path is established with the first drive-force transmitting path being cut off, the second engagement device is released to cut off a part of the second drive-force transmitting path which is between the continuously-variable transmission mechanism and the drive wheels, when the vehicle is about to be stopped. Then, when an operator of the vehicle operates to stop an engine after the vehicle has been stopped, if a gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism is not a highest gear ratio, the engine is not stopped until the gear ratio becomes the highest gear ratio, and the continuously-variable transmission mechanism is driven by the engine.
It is noted that the term “gear ratio” is defined as “rotational speed of input-side rotary member/rotational speed of output-side rotary member”. For example, the gear ratio of the above-described drive-force transmitting apparatus is defined as “rotational speed of the input rotary member/rotational speed of the output rotary member”, and the gear ratio of the above-described continuously-variable transmission is defined as “rotational speed of the primary pulley/rotational speed of the secondary pulley”. A vehicle running speed could be lower as the gear ratio is higher, and could be higher as the gear ratio is lower. The above-described highest gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism can be expressed also as a lowest-speed gear ratio.